Various types of wireless communication systems are in global use, including a satellite phone network and a mobile or cellular phone network. Although satellite phones are well known, these types of devices possess a number of limitations regarding range of use, telephone number portability to non-satellite networks, extended development time, cost and the like. The range of use of existing satellite phones is likewise limited as these devices will not transmit or receive phone calls if the operator is located indoors. Accordingly, an operator of a satellite phone must be located outdoors in order to access the satellite and to utilize the device for its intended purpose.
Existing satellite phones are further limited regarding telephone number portability to non-satellite networks. More specifically, telephone numbers assigned to a satellite handset device cannot be ported for use on non-satellite networks (e.g., public mobile networks). Conversely, mobile phones presently enjoy telephone number portability between different mobile networks.
Similar to satellite phones, mobile devices likewise posses a number of limitations that constrict their usage. For example, the user must be in the vicinity of a cellular tower associated with the network in order to receive and place calls. Dropped phone calls may occur while switching between cellular towers. If the user is located in a remote location outside the range of a cellular tower, then the mobile device will not function as a communications device.
A consumer in need of broad phone coverage would have to use both a cellular phone and a satellite phone, each having a separate phone number. Thus, there is a need in the art for a system to allow a mobile phone to emulate a satellite phone and in addition, to have an option to transfer an ongoing call from the satellite system to the mobile system (and back) without the user's intervention and without interrupting the ongoing call.